1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a gas discharge tube and, more particularly, to a gas discharge tube used as an ultraviolet light source for a spectrophotometer, liquid chromatography, or the like.
2. Related background art
A conventional gas discharge tube is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-255662. According to this prior art, a cathode and an anode, both of which are held by only lead lines, are disposed in a vessel, in which deuterium gas is sealed.